Dyslexic Road Signs
by The Serendipity
Summary: What happens when one faerie godmother tries to take on too heavy of a workload, and mixes up the futures of the ones she was to help. Oneshot.


**DYSLEXIC ROAD SIGNS**

In a kingdom faraway in a land rather in like today, there were two princes and two princesses that were to be wed. A prince apiece for two countries and a princess apiece for another two countries. And of course the princesses had their faerie godmother looking after them.

That's right, _faerie_. Not faeries. Even though they didn't notice, the two princesses shared the same faerie godmother, and seeing as how they were from separate countries it was all the more unusual and odd that they had the same god-faerie. And that is also how the dyslexic road signs came to be.

Gracelyn was the faeries name, and she was proud of it. _Good will I have indeed, and I will use,_ was something she often thought. She believed it was her duty, and rightfully so, to give good will and prosperity where it was earned. _Auntie most certainly found the best name possible for me._ With her name meaning good will, there was nothing better it could have been.

_ Being the god-faerie to two princesses will be great, _she had originally thought. She could watch them grow and use what she saw in one to help the other. _Oh, the fun I will have!_

But things had not turned out as she had planed. Princess Lindsey of Farsworth was the most utterly rude, obnoxious, spoiled, swearing, tempered, gossiping, ill-morally gifted spitfire of a girlish demon her eyes had ever shown her. Gracelyn felt pity for the man she was to someday marry. Unless he was as… strong willed as she was, he was doomed to become as docile as a newborn kitten, all his pride ripped away by her monstrosity, and then how the other men would laugh. And if he didn't have an iron fist around his around his money bags, those would surely be gone as well. Not only was she all of the before mentioned things, but she was vain and not at all conservative too. Yes, everyone agreed, she was a disaster produced from two good souls.

Princess Adeline of Navaherandst on the other hand was more of what her god-faerie had had in mind. Here was a good soul if ever found. Not that she was perfect or anything, because she did go into a rage when she did not like what she was seeing, and that she enjoyed indulging herself with something that might cost a little more than nothing, but a good girl none the less.

Addie, as she preferred to be called, spent her time doing what she thought best needed her time. Therefore, if a book seemed to scream her name for her to read it, she did. If her horse was seen prancing to and fro in his corral she went to ride him. And if the rain came during dinner, she left her despised vegetables on her plate and rain out the closest door into the pouring water, and spun herself dizzy, because that was what it called her to do.

"Free spirited," was how the common people described her. "Spoiled," said the merchants, "that she should be allowed those freedoms." And "Truly, rather bright, but lacking the grace of her rank," stated the dukes and lords of her father's court, and the duchesses and ladies of her mother's. But they all said, Gracelyn included, that she was destined for great things to come her way.

After watching these to princesses grow for sixteen years, the time came when Faerie Godmother Gracelyn knew it was time for them to be married. And as faerie godmother, she was determined to find the perfect prince for each. So she called a faerie godparent meeting of all the faerie godfathers of foreign princes.

Seven showed up at the meeting, God-faerie Oswald, God-faerie Vincent, God-faerie Herman, God-faerie Taylor, God-faerie Tyler (Taylor's twin, because even faeries sometimes have twins), God-faerie Christophe, and God-faerie Walter. After explaining her situation to the Faerie Godfathers, Oswald, Christophe, and Taylor had the three princes under their care that she knew she would choose from.

Oswald was God-faerie to Simon of LaPwuer. Simon was an agreeable youth, full of spirit, loyalty and strength. His countrymen held him at very high esteem, and even though he wasn't the brightest candle in the stack, he had fair judgement. There was no doubt in Gracelyn's mind that he and Addie would be great for each other.

God-faerie Christophe's charge was a young man of around twenty, almost to the age where a God-faerie was no longer required for one of noble birth. Ephraim of Thrence was if anything, ridiculous. A great person he was indeed, but he was also a clown. A clown with a whirlwind temper, good, bad, weird, insane. . . A person who would drive Addie to the limits of her sanity by the end of an hour. _But Lindsey, she might be able to tolerate his odd humors,_ thoughtGracelyn. _What a miracle it would be if they rubbed off on each other. She shows him how to apply the seriously needed attention that his country needed and he shows her how to laugh. _"My dear Christophe, do you believe that they would be able to help each other that way?"

"Gracelyn, if that girl of yours is a much of a spitfire as you say, I truly believe it will work."

"Excuse me, but will my godson be needed in either if these contracts? For if not, then I really must go. I am training a new faerie, and we are supposed to meet in a half hour," Taylor interrupted their plotting.

"I'm sorry friend, you may go. Enjoy your eternity," the others replied at the same time.

"I will leave my suggestion with the girls' parents and see if they consent. I will be in touch when I find out what they say."

"Of course, Mother Gracelyn," the Faerie Godfathers answered, and then exited their meeting in the clouds.

"My, I am feeling accomplished tonight!" Gracelyn sighed as she sat. "I do believe I have earned a glass of champagne."

Now, for whoever doesn't know, alcohol is much more effective on God Faeries than it is on humans, so that one little glass made Gracelyn a little tipsy. And maybe if she hadn't had that one glass of champagne, she may have left the right letter of recommendation with the right set of parents. But she did drink that flute and as a consequence, the letters were mixed up.

**Two Days Later**

"Addie, darling, we have decided who you are to marry. Prince Ephraim of Thrence. Your God-faerie has been in touch with us and recommended him."

"Then I guess I agree."

"Lindsey, come here. In two months time you are marry Simon of LaPwuer."

"Fine, whatever. You lay the law."

Now, Gracelyn, who had been watching all of this, was utterly bemused. The princes had been switched. Each prince thought he was marrying the other princess. And she couldn't just waltz in on the parents of the princesses and tell them she had messed up. Her reputation would be ruined. This was the reason most God-faeries don't take on two same aged kids at the same time. They mixed things up.

**Two Months Later**

"What am I going to do! The princesses are leaving for their princes' houses today!" Gracelyn cried.

"Switch the signs," her friend Suzy said.

"What?"

"Well, the princes kingdoms are in opposite directions, so just turn the road signs so they point the wrong way, so the princesses get to the right princes."

"Suzy, you are a GENIUS!" And Gracelyn was off to give some road signs the old switcheroo.

**Simon's Palace**

"Hello, are you Ephraim?" asked the girl that Simon supposed was his bride-to-be, Addie.

"Pardon, who?"

"Ephraim. The prince my parents said I was to marry." Addie answered, feeling great disappointment, for she really liked looking at this fellow.

"Well, I am not Ephraim, so I suppose you are not the Princess Addie I have heard a great deal about, and am supposed to marry."

" No, I am princess Addie. Oh, I wish someone could explain what is going on."

"I believe I can," came a majestical voice from above. "I'm Suzy, a friend of your Faerie Godmother, Addie. God-Faerie Gracelyn is currently dealing with a much more unpleasant couple than the two of you. The explanation you ask for is a simple one to give. Your parents received the wrong letter from your godmother, and so they believed they were to have you wed the wrong prince. But a few dyslexic road signs have made it all better."

The new couple cracked up laughing. How could they not?

**Ephraim's Palace**

"So I'm really supposed to marry him?" Princess Lindsey was asking Gracelyn.

"Yup."

"Well as long as I'm getting married, I don't care." Lindsey said back.

"Then it's settled," said Prince Ephraim.

**The Happily Ever After came a few weeks later for both couples. Once wed, they soon learned how to be the best they could be for the other. And Faerie Godmother Gracelyn decided to retire. One more incident like that would give her too many wrinkles, she deided.**


End file.
